1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the continuous production of a liquid mixture of solids and liquids. More specifically it relates to such a device having a rotation-symmetric space therein with an at least approximate vertical rotation axis, in which a rotational flow is induced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Granular chloride of lime is primarily provided as the solid and water, solvents and/or emulsifiers are primarily provided as the liquid components, in which case the device is to produce as such the stream of a water-chemical mixture required for decontaminating strips of ground or equipment. Various difficulties must be overcome here. One difficulty consists in mixing the granular or lumpy solid, chloride of lime in particular, uniformly with the stream of water, where a certain residence time is required for dissolution of the solid in the water.
A mixing device is known from the DE-OS No. 34 41 529, in which water is introduced into a rotation-symmetric container with a vertical axis from below and is set into a rotational flow by a disk rotating around a coaxial axis. A liquid stream in which the solid is dissolved is fed into this rotating water coaxially from above through a second pipeline, whereby it is expected that this stream coaxially flowing in from above mixes with the stream flowing in from the bottom, where it is also provided that additional liquid components can be added through pipes connected on the side. The rotation-symmetric vessel is limited upward by an overflow edge. The excess stream passes over this overflow edge into a collecting vessel that surrounds the rotational container on the outside and is discharged into its lower zone. The contact surface of the flow, which is to rotate, with the wall of the rotational vessel is considerably larger than the contact surface with the wall of the rotating disk and the flows that can form inside of the rotational vessel and can be used for the mixing are quite unpredictable.